


Have a good day at work

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [20]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 81, HanIl if you really want it to be, Regrets spin-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Hansol was just about to leave for work, when he finally experienced why the others hated him going behind them silently.





	Have a good day at work

It was hard at first. During the time they were living with EXO all of them worked, except Jaehyun, who was way too young.  
It was hard to get a job if you were only 15-16 years old, and it was even harder to get accustomed to the working lifestyle.  
But still, they got used to it and soon all four of them were working two jobs and saved up as much money as they could, so they could move away from Exo as soon as possible, so they won't be a problem for them anymore.

Hansol could remember how afraid they were when Yuta and Johnny were alone in work and neither Taeyong nor Hansol could be with them to censor or translate what they said. True, Johnny, being the chatterbox he was got along just fine, and he spoke better Korean than Yuta did. 

And as the time flew by, they got jobs easier and got higher payments. And now here they were. Supporting five kids, living in a big house and doing just fine. Sure, it took them years but they got here in the end. 

That's why nobody has ever complained about having to go to work and everybody was always on time when it came to getting up and getting ready. 

These were the thoughts that went through Hansol's mind when he looked around the empty house. It was 5:30, nobody else was up yet. Only the lamp in the kitchen was giving some light as Hansol drunk his coffee before he placed the mug in the sink. He needed to go. 

He took on his jacket he left on a chair and then turned off the lights. 

"Where are you going?" The sleepy voice from behind him scared the shit out of the alpha. Now he could understand why the others always told him to stop creeping behind everyone's back. 

He turned around to see Taeil standing behind him, half-asleep.  
"Work." He replied softly, not wanting to wake up anyone else.  
Taeil nodded, seemingly content with the answer.  
"Alright. Have a nice day at work. Take care" he said, before he went back to their shared room.

Hansol smiled. Yeah, it was totally worth waking up early.


End file.
